Babies and Arcanists
by SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: Written for the Dragon Age Reddit Weekly Writing Prompt: Your Inquisitors arm has been fixed, either by magic or machinery. Who repaired it? Why? Grandpa Yewvhan Lavellan babysits his new grandchildren. Dagna stops by for a visit.


Fen'lath was asleep, taking advantage of the fact that she had plenty of on-call babysitters for the twins. Truthfully, she was probably the best-rested new mother in Thedas.

Yewvhan had Fenrevas in his arms, watching the baby girl's eyes flutter in her sleep. The copper wisps on her head and fine lashes resting on her cheeks reminded him so much of Tenala, his _fen'len_ 's mother, although Fen claimed it likely came from Revas's father. Tenala's hair had been a darker shade, but he was so pleased to see his beloved bondmate's heritage had come through in her granddaughter's hair color somewhat, along with the ears he could tell were going to be little leaf-ears, like Fen's. Revas was always quietest when he held her. Fen joked it was the herb-and-smoke scent that clung to his robes as Keeper for Boranehn, but he remembered his _fen'len_ herself being just as calm and quiet in her sling when he had taken turns carrying her as Lavellan traversed the Free Marches.

He had loved holding his sons, Fen's half-brothers, Evhan and Sayne, when they were babies, but there was just something extra special about holding a daughter or granddaughter. The boys were down in the Herald's Rest, being entertained and kept out of trouble by Dalish and her tales of traveling with the Chargers while the rest of the clan camped on the edge of the forest below the fortress to hunt. The Iron Bull had left Dalish and Grim to watch over Yewvhan's daughter and grandchildren, knowing that plenty of of the political powers in Thedas would not be sorry for the little family to be removed from many an equation.

The human Charger, quite surprisingly, turned out to be an excellent babysitter. He was sitting on the ugly green settee that some Orlesians had sent Fen during the Corypheus crisis, Fenenasalin asleep in the crook of his arm. Grim hummed to himself and read Varric Tethras's book about Fen'lath. Occasionally, Enasalin burbled or let out a little whine in his sleep, and Grim would hum louder and gently bounce the baby until he settled. The boy had Fen's raven hair covering his fragile skull, but that was the extent of his inheritance from his mother so far.

A few days after the babies had been born, she had gently touched the little dimple in the boy's chin and traced the line of his ears, saying, "These are his father's. I think Enasalin will look very similar to him."

She had looked so sad as she propped the tiny, brand new baby up against her chest with a pillow and the stump of her left arm. Fen obviously loved the Dread Wolf still. A prickle passed down his spine. To know that Fen'Harel was the father of the sweet, darling children his fen'len had given birth to... As a Keeper, he should be defending the clan, not to mention his daughter, from the Wolf. But, Fen carried the knowledge of the ancients and said that things were not what they seemed. She seemed reluctant to say more, especially with his clan staying close to Skyhold. His current bondmate, Vhenassa, was vocal with her suspicion of and disdain for Fen's lack of _vallaslin_ , especially as a _Harel'len_.

There was a tap on the door at the base of the stairs. Grim sat up, placing Enasalin in the cradle that Thom had carved two years ago, the first time Fen had been with child. He removed the pair of wicked-looking daggers he carried from their sheaths, and crept down to the door. Yewvhan took a few steps toward the cradle, ready to place Revas next to her brother and protect his grandchildren if necessary.

"Thank you, Grim!" Dagna's bright chirp echoed up the stairs before she could be shushed. "Oops, is Fen'lath sleeping?"

" _Grunt._ "

"Gotcha." Her voice was much quieter in reply. Dagna tiptoed up the stairs and grinned at Yewvhan as he swayed back and forth with Revas. "How're the nuglets doing?"

"Very well, thank you." He felt a proud smile cross his face, "They are some of the quietest babies I've ever seen."

Dagna set the bundle she was clutching to her chest on Fen's desk, then crept over to the cradle as Grim settled back with the book. Enasalin let out a little huffing sniff, then settled. The dwarf brushed her fingers over his cheek, "He's gonna look like Solas."

Yewvhan stiffened, "You knew him?"

"Not well," Dagna tucked the edge of the baby's halla-wool blanket in, "but he would spend time in the Undercroft answering questions for me, and he had some suggestions for magical reinforcements in Fen'lath's armor while all the Corypheus stuff was going on. I think some of the reinforcements are the only reason she survived all the battles, but don't let Harritt hear that."

"I would never." Yewvhan felt a little sick to his stomach, as he often did when he remembered just how close his daughter had come to dying, and how many times.

"In fact…" Dagna scurried back to the desk, "I used a lot of his suggestions and theories we debated to finish this."

Taking the bundle, she unwrapped the fabric. Yewvhan drew in a breath, and took a step towards her.

"Wait! It's got some lyrium etching that I'm not sure would be good for babies, you'll want to put the nuglet down first."

He was torn for a moment, then placed Revas in the cradle as Grim nodded, momentarily distracted from his book again. She'd be back in her proper spot soon enough. The false arm and hand that Dagna held shone beautifully, the fingers and wrist articulated in a way similar to what he recognized from the bits of ancient elvhen armor the People had preserved.

"It is beautiful, Dagna. What is it made of, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind at all!" The Arcanist beamed. "On the inside, the 'bones' are made of Ice Dragon bone infused with bits of Veil Quartz. Inside I have pulleys and other mechanics that move the fingers and wrist like a real hand, they're Ice Dragon sinew wrapped in Imbued Tusket hide etched with the lyrium I mentioned. The lyrium etchings all touch each other like fancy scrollwork-I wish I could show you, it's so pretty-and contact a flat rune at the base that matches one on the trusses I've designed for Fen'lath to wear over her arm and shoulder. The side of the rune that touches her arm should act like nerves and 'talk' to the lyrium etching and make it move almost as naturally as a real hand! "

She flipped the appendage over, revealing a large emerald in the palm and small veins of worked lyrium on the fingertips. "The emerald is to represent the Anchor," she blushed a little, "and look pretty, but it should also help her direct magic through to the fingers so she can still cast with both hands as well. The outside is silverite and the leather bindings are great bear hide, also because it looks pretty. Solas gave me the ideas for the Veil Quartz infusion, the lyrium etching, and wrapping the sinew in the etched hide."

Before he could stop himself, Yewvhan blurted out, "Why did you do this, Dagna?"

Startled, she looked up from the arm, which she had begun petting like some humans did with pet cats. "Because I can. Also, she nearly died saving all of us, it seems like the very least I could do. And she's a good person."

Yewvhan looked over to the four-poster bed, where Fen still slept, unaware of the miraculous gift Dagna had brought for her. "Yes, yes she is."


End file.
